My Servant the Doctor
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: The last thing I remember are those damned cat's red eyes... Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital with a doctor who smirks like that damn cat. I hate cats. AU, SebastianxCiel -DISCONTINUED-


A single thing can change the way everything works, it can change everything about the world or just everything about a single person. I hate this simple and yet somehow unknown fact. Because everything changed about my life, about me, when a stupid little black cat ran across my path. Did I mention how much I hate cats?

When that cat ran across my path, I remember locking eyes with that little red-eyed devil as he stopped in the road. I swear I saw him smirk as my father attempted to swerve to avoid him. He missed the cat… but he swerved right into an on-coming eighteen-wheeler. My eyes were still locked with that damn cat's as our car was totaled… The cat was safe. But my parents weren't.

I woke up with the resonating sound of a heart monitor in my ears, my own shallow breathing magnified by the mask that lay over my slightly parted lips. I tilted my head to the right, taking in the world with aching eyes. The white-washed room of a hospital was the first thing that occurred to me, the second thing that occurred was the fact that I could move neither of my legs, nor my right arm. That was a scary thought in itself.

Before I was left to my own musing and wonderings too long, the thin door of the room opened quietly. A young, red-haired woman walked in, her eyebrows rising when she realized I was awake. I would have smirked at the young woman's flustered reaction if I had the energy.

"Dr. Michaelis! Dr. Michaelis!" The young nurse went running through the corridors, seeming to be searching for the doctor who was presiding over my particular case. With her reaction, I could only assume I wasn't supposed to wake up.

"Hm…" The quiet yet understanding hum came from the doorway. My eyes unclouded for a moment to take in the tall, lithe man who came walking towards me. "So Meirin was correct. You are awake. Nothing more than a miracle, in all honesty. You're probably wondering what happened to your parents?"

His voice was soft, commanding, melted chocolate. The most beautiful thing I had ever heard. And no, I had not been wondering about my parents, but now I was!

Inclining my head ever-so-slightly, I signaled that not only did I understand him, but I wanted to know what happened to my loving and wonderful parents.

"First, I must explain something to you. I am sure a bright child such as yourself remembers the accident."

How could I forget?

"Well… you have been in a coma ever since that night. It's been six years since then. I must say, I assumed you would never wake up."

So… I was sixteen then, huh? A bit of an intimidating thought.

"Now, for the depressing part." A satisfactory smirk alighted the good doctor's features, the predatory smirk of a cat licking its lips after a fine meal. "Your guardians, parents, died at the scene of the accident."

I believe he was expecting my heart rate to shoot through the roof, for me to start screaming and crying like the child he thought I was. He did not know me, did not know how I grew up or who raised me. I was made, angry, pissed off! Not sad. Never sad.

The doctor raised a brow, his smirk widening as he stepped forward to stand right next to my bed. "Might I ask your name, child?"

I lifted my left arm up, removing the oxygen mask that covered my face. "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

The doctor grinned. An evil, malicious, beautiful grin. "My name is Sebastian, my lord."

* * *

Ano... Well, here it is! My first attempt at a chapter Kuroshitsuji fic! I kinda like the idea everything, and I'm excited to write this story. Oh, and I'm sorry I messed with Ciel's age, I just find it easier to write a sixteen-year-old, and I think it makes it more of a miracle for Ciel to wake up six years after the accident instead of three.

Well... Here's to the new story! Review... if you want to!

(And yes, it is going to be a SebastianxCiel story! Bite me!)

Characters (c) Toboso | Story (c) Me


End file.
